


Twelve Rounds

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [22]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fist Fights, Ghost Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Light Angst, M/M, Some Humor, We alternate between fluff and angst at wrap speed here, Wraith throws herself and Wattson off Olympus because why not (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: In which Crypto gets a chance to unload on Caustic.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 5





	Twelve Rounds

Mirage found himself in Pathfinder’s boxing arena. Wraith was dragging Wattson behind her, coughing from one of Caustic’s traps. The scientist himself stood in the center of the ring.

“You want a fight, Elliott?” His nose wrinkled. Aside from Revenant, Caustic had the worst personality. But then Mirage saw a silver lining. A worried expression fixed itself onto his face.

“Uh… su-sure, I guess.” He tentatively climbed into the ring. Their weapons disappeared.

Caustic’s eyes glittered with pure malice. Mirage swallowed down the lump in his throat. He nodded.

The scientist rushed toward him with a surprise amount of speed. Mirage stepped aside at the last moment; Caustic skidded and tumbled to the ground.

“Very well.” He turned… and Crypto’s fist collided with his face. Mirage was backing away.

“I’m going to make sure Wraith didn’t actually throw Wattson off the map. You kids have fun.” A rare smirk appeared on Crypto’s face. Caustic actually looked terrified.

Okay, maybe he was still angry at Wattson. But Crypto hated abusive assholes, and Caustic fit the bill. He swung.

His semi-material fist hit pay dirt. Caustic stumbled again. Crypto then kicked his stomach, generating a cough.

“Are you done?” He actually had the nerve to sound bored.

“Not even close.” And then Crypto unloaded every ounce of anger from the Games into Caustic.

He found Mirage next to the railing, looking through a box. Crypto raised an eyebrow.

“She actually did it?”

“Yeah.” The trickster shook his head in amazement. “How’s the good doctor?”

“Disposed of.” Smiling, Mirage leaned over.

“I love you.” An embarrassed Crypto turned his head and got a kiss on the cheek. The tiniest edge of a smile poked through.


End file.
